In daily life, clothes are mostly dried naturally, but it needs more time, especially in the rainy season in the South of China, clothes are hardly thoroughly dried even naturally dried for many days. Therefore, clothes dryers are very popular with customers. However, current clothes dryers mostly have a simple drying mode; and customers have further demands on human-friendly operation modes, which are mainly reflected in the following three aspects. Demand 1: it is required to have low noise when a dryer is used at night. Demand 2: when a user is in a hurry to dry clothes, the user's high demand on drying speed needs to be met. Demand 3: when the user is not in a hurry to dry clothes, the user's demand on low power consumption of the dryer becomes high and it needs to meet the requirement of the user for power saving.
In the operation of the existing refrigeration system, the expansion valve is generally adjusted on the basis of the temperature difference between an inlet and an outlet of an evaporator. For example, the outlet temperature TS and the inlet surface temperature Te of the evaporator are detected and then compared with a target superheat TSH=5K, wherein SH=TS-Te-TSH, ΔSH=SH-SH (previous). If superheat SH is positive, it is necessary to increase the flow rate, and compares SH with the previous superheat. If the superheat has a trend of decrease, and the intensity of the adjustment is small. When compared with the previous superheat, and if the superheat has a trend of increase, then the intensity of the increase degree is large. If the SH is negative, it is necessary to decrease the flow rate and compares SH with the previous superheat. If the superheat has a trend of increase, and intensity of the adjustment degree is small; when compared with the previous superheat, if the superheat has a trend of decrease, and then the intensity of the decrease is small. This control method can ensure the maximization of the effective heat exchange area of the evaporator to ensure that the refrigerant in the evaporator evaporates sufficiently. But it is required to arrange temperature sensors on both sides of the evaporator. The type of electric control panel of the product can be increased.
In view of foregoing, the present disclosure is provided.